


Slow Circles

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sleepy!Dean Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Flirts, Fluff, I'm too tired to think of any other ways I can tag this, M/M, smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hasn't been around for a few days, leaving Dean to get no sleep. He finally collapses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Circles

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while huh? Well the series is now coming to a close. The next part is the last. I'll miss writing this, but it doesn't mean I won't write more snuggles

"From now on I'm going to bed with you to make sure you actually sleep every night."   
"Cas, stop babying me!"   
"I will stop when you go back to taking care of yourself."   
Sam snickered quietly behind his book at Dean's expense.   
It had been a few days since the last time Cas was around, and since then Dean hadn't gotten any sleep. At all. Not even a little.  
"I couldn't fall asleep Cas, okay, I tried!" 

 

It had been the day Cas came back-today-when Dean had finally keeled over. He and Sam had been in the library, taking a break from research. Dean had paused their conversation to get up to get them more beer and to grab a sandwich. That's when Cas had appeared, settling into a chair next to Sam. Dean couldn't have taken more than five steps, before he suddenly crumpled to the ground. Sam and Cas had simultaneously shouted his name, and rushed to his side. It took Dean five minutes to come to, and when he did, Sam and Cas weren't sure if they should chew him out, or fuss over him like nervous mothers. They elected for both. 

 

Dean stumbled when he stood up, and despite being mad Cas steadied him.   
"Maybe you should go get some sleep," Sam suggested.   
Dean scowled.  
"Not now, It's the middle of the day. It'll mess up my sleeping even more."   
"At this point you've got a lot to make up for. I don't think it'll matter."   
"I'll try later okay. As it it'll make a damn difference."   
Cas sighed.   
"At least go rest in your bed, and I'll bring you food. Can you at least compromise?" Dean groaned.   
"Alright, fine." 

 

Cas took him to his room, keeping an arm firmly around him. Just in case. When he sat him down for the first time since he'd arrived Cas got a good look at him. Dean looked awful. His eyes were red, and the bags under his eyes were tinged purple. He put a hand to Dean's cheek.  
"Oh Dean, we've really got to find a solution to your sleep issues."  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" Dean asked miserably. "You think I enjoy this? You think I haven't tried everything I can? I'm so desperate I've entertained the idea that this is because of some piece of shit monster."  
Cas' posture straightened. He smiled.  
"Dean, I might have just solved your problem."  
Cas stood up, and Dean quickly grabbed his wrist.  
"Cas wait."  
Cas turned around and Dean dropped his hand.  
"What is it Dean?"  
"Can't whatever you're about to go do wait? I'm exhausted to the point that I'm dying here, and I don't know why this is happening to me, but all I know is that I can sleep when I'm with you. And I really need sleep."  
"You're right, I'm sorry." 

 

Cas took off his coat and draped it over the chair in the corner of the room. Next he took off his jacket and tie, then moved on to his shoes. Dean spoke up when he went for his pants.  
"Uh, Cas, what are you doing."  
"As you suggested last time, I'm getting comfortable so I can join you in bed. And you won't get" air quotes, "laid because you need to sleep."  
Dean grinned.  
"So there's still a chance?"  
Cas ignored him, and finished stripping down to his boxer briefs.   
"Now," he gestured to the bed, "get under the covers."  
Dean obeyed him and crawled up the bed. Cas followed him in and laid down. Dean was still sitting when he did.  
"Come on Dean. Come lay with me."

 

After rubbing at the back of his neck Dean hunkered down and situated himself in the crook of Cas' arm. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder and placed his hand on his chest. Cas put his hand on Dean's side. He gently rubbed his finger overtop Dean's shirt, and Dean let his eyes slip closed.   
"Hey Cas?" Dean slurred.  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks."  
And with that Dean was out like a light. Cas smiled and starred up at the ceiling, continuing to rub slow circles into Dean's side.


End file.
